powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute Defense
The power to possess a defense that cannot be breached by any attack. Sub-power of Absolute Condition. Technique of Defense Manipulation. Opposite to Absolute Strike. Also Called *Almighty/Complete/Impenetrable/Invincible/Iron Wall/Perfect/Ultimate Defense Capabilities The user possesses a defense that cannot be breached by any attack, giving them protection from all attacks, regardless of types, magnitude, and/or directions. Applications *Attack Ignoring *Causality Negation *Conceptual Defense *Damage Distribution *Damage Negation *Defense Manipulation **Defense Recovery *Deflection *Dermal Armor *Durability Infinitum *Empathic Shield *Force Armor Generation *Force-Field Generation *Invulnerability *Layered Durability *Meta Power Reflection *Omni-Protection *Omnilock *Psychic Force-Field Generation *Psychic Immunity *Reflective Immutability *Spatial-Temporal Lock *Unbreakable Skin *Vector Manipulation Variations *Absolute Shield Construction Levels *Enhanced Defense *Supernatural Defense *''Absolute Defense'' Associations *Absolute Condition *Absolute Invulnerability *Adaptive Armor *Defense Mode *Flawless Indestructibility Limitations *Defense may require user to actively maintain at all times. *Passive-type defenses may prevent oneself from receiving any desired attacks. *Over-reliance on defense can cause user to become physically weak. *Certain types of defenses may be bypassed or pierced despite the "absolute," based on weaknesses. *May require user to remain stationary in order for defense to withstand. *User might only be able to resist most of an Absolute Attack. *May require the user to be in a state of equanimity. *May only be usable a certain amount of times before the user collapses or must rest. *Use of Absolute Defense may prohibit the user from inflicting attacks. *May only be usable with a certain material or element. Known Users Known Objects Gallery Carnage_Incarnate_Grand_Chariot.png|''Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot'' (Akame Ga Kill!) surrounds the wearer with a very powerful armor that is virtually indestructible. Demon_Armor_Incursio.png|''Demon Armor: Incursio'' (Akame Ga Kill!) surrounds the wearer with a very powerful armor that is not only virtually indestructible, but will also evolve to adapt to new situations. Dispelbound.jpg|''Dispel Bound'' (Bastard!!) is a series of regenerating shields that provide absolute protection from virtually all forms of attack, including reality warping. Genryūsai Zanka no Tachi, Nishi - Zanjitsu Gokui.png|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's (Bleach) Bankai, Zanka no Tachi, coats him with the flames of the sun that incinerates all attacks before they reach him. Lille's Intangiblity.png|With the power of The X-Axis, Lille Barro (Bleach) gains Ultimate Intangibility, allowing all attacks to harmlessly pass through him... TFR.png|...to the point that at his full power, the only way he could be hurt was by deflecting his own Absolute Attack back towards him. Ight.jpg|Ight's (Breath of Fire IV) defense is so absolute that nothing short of a godlike berserker is able to penetrate it. Shield_vs_Firey_Manga.png|Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) using the Shield, creating a powerful magical defense that nothing short of powerful magic can break through. Accelerator_Plasma.jpg|Accelerator's (A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun) vectors reflect any and all attacks passively, even teleporting vectors. Saiai Kinuhata (A Certain Magical Index) Offense Armor.gif|Saiai Kinuhata's (A Certain Magical Index) compressed nitrogen armor, Offense Armor, is a derivative of Accelerator's Redirection, and can block all attacks. HakaishinToppo.png|Top (Dragon Ball Super) coating himself with the Energy of Destruction, causing all incoming attacks to be erased before managing to hit him. Windowless Building (Toaru Majutsu no Index).png|The Calculate Fortress (A Certain Magical Index) materials that the Windowless Building is composed of, and is said to be able to withstand all impacts, and strong enough to protect the building from a nuclear strike and remain unscathed. Magic_Armor.png|The Magic Armor (The Legend of Zelda) protects Link from any and all damage so long as he has magic/rupees to fuel it. Third_Raikage's_Lightning_Armour.png|The Third Raikage's (Naruto) Lightning Release Armor, along with his impenetrable durability and endurance, makes his body the "Strongest Shield". Gaara's Motherly Defense.gif|Gaara's (Naruto) Ultimate Defense protects him from all forms of attacks due to the sand that contains his mother's will... Ultimately_Hard_Absolute_Defense_Shield_of_Shukaku.png|...and his most unbreakable defense, Absolutely Hard Defense: Shield of Shukaku, is composed of the hardest selected minerals. Neji Hyuga's Gentle Fist Style Eight Trigram Rotation.gif|The Hyuga Clan's (Naruto) Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven deflects all attacks from all directions, creating an absolute defense. Itachi Uchiha's Susanoo's Yata Mirror (Naruto).gif|Itachi Uchiha's Susanoo (Naruto) wielded the Yata Mirror an ethereal shield able to change its characteristics to any nature transformation to completely negate any attack, whether it be spiritual, or physical. Kuma's deflects.gif|Bartholomew Kuma's Paw Pads (One Piece) can deflect all forms of attacks back at his opponents, so long as he can have them catch the attacks in time. Kid Alliance facing Kaido.png|Kaido (One Piece) has a nigh indestructible durability that renders him impossible to be killed by anyone even his own self. Luffy Gear Fourth Tankman (One Piece).png|In his Tank Man form, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) has tremendous Haki-based defenses that can withstand even the most powerful Haki enhanced attacks. Bege Big Father.png|In his fortress golem form, Capone Bege (One Piece) is able to easily resist cannon-fire and withstand a prolonged assault from the immensely powerful Big Mom. Nami controls Zeus.png|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom's (One Piece) tremendously tough skin allows her to withstand being hit by a massive thunderbolt without a scratch. Bari Bari no Mi Infobox.png|Bartolomeo (One Piece) can create near unbreakable barriers with his Bari Bari no Mi ability. Iron_clefts.PNG|Iron Clefts (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) possess such thick metallic skin that nothing can penetrate it except another Iron Cleft. Bradley_Bat_Shield.png|Bradley's Bat-Robo (RevEvolution) can transform into an indestructible shield. Yaya_Super_Form.jpg|Despite her looks, Yaya (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) has Kongōriki that can't be penetrated, except by other automaton's magic. Aegis_H.png|Aegis (Valkyrie Crusade) possess ultimate defense. Prydwen_H.png|Prydwen (Valkyrie Crusade) is the avatar of a mighty shield that possesses an impenetrable defense which cannot be breached by any attack. Magnet Magnet.jpg|While his Stand 20th Century Boy is active, Magent Magent (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part VII: Steel Ball Run), is completely immune to attacks and damage inflicted upon him Ancile_H.png|Ancile (Valkyrie Crusade) can block any attack with her shield, but she only wants to use it as a mirror. Georg_in_DxD_Hero.png|Georg (Highschool DxD) wields the ultimate barrier type Sacred Gear the Longinus Dimension Lost. File:Daruk_Protection_(Zelda_Breath_Wild).gif|Daruk's Protection (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) Bolg.jpg|As a Magi fueled by both White and Black Rukh Arba (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) Bolg barrier has tremendous defensive power, able to easily defend against the Almighty Magic of Solomon's Djinns. Hikone (Bleach CFYOW).png|Hikone Ubuginu (Bleach) can combined its Arrancar's Hiero and Quincy's Blut Vene for a double-layered spiritual defense that could block the most powerful attacks from the strongest Shinigami. Videos Regular Show - Death Punchies (Preview) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Immunities Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries